Sudden Starting of Romance?
by kirr1001
Summary: "Have you heard? Duke and Duchess's son half-demon Inuyasha and King Higurashi's second daughter princess Kagome have become very close." "Is that so?" "Yes.There are rumors that they have a romantic relationship." "You think there is a wedding coming?" AU
1. Chapter 1

"Is that the famous Duke Inutaisho's half-demon son?"

"Yes, no any doubts about that. Can you see his ears?"

"And that suit. You can see that this is hard time for Duchess."

"What a bum he is. Living like that still in his mother's house though he is an adult. He should marry and stop spending Duchess scrace monies. But I wonder who would marry him voluntarily."

Inuyasha simply closed his ears from the whispers around him in the ballroom. He had used to it, biting his tongue and not showing those stuck up women how loud he could yell. After all, he had done it since he had been little kid. But the words they dared to speak about him doing those things to his mother were so infuriating that he had to make his mind repeat the words his mother had said to him after father's sudden death.

_"I know that people are going to say a very graceless things, spitting them out even. I do not care if I hear my name between those words but it breaks my heart to know that they will say your name too. You are my son Inuyasha and I love you but I have to ask you to be quiet. If you would raise your voice against them there would always be rumors still and maybe even more. Sometimes silence is only defence we have."_

So he let his tongue bleed between his teeth as he walked across the big room, eyeing the golden chandeliers above. Then he locked his gaze to dancers and saw a red glorious dress sway between the other dull ones. He knew immediately who owned that dress. Princess Kikyo. There was no one in the world who didn't know her. Like always she had a calm expression on her beautiful face, her eyes focused in everything which was around her but mainly to her dance partner. Inuyasha didn't know name but he had noted that they danced together often. Yes. Inuyasha hated dances, dinners with royal families and other useless parties but he was good of noticing things that others didn't.

He moved further, towards the balcony and the night sky which had only half-moon on it. He needed fresh air.

Usually there was at least four people on the balcony every time he went there. Now it was empty. Except then he noticed a woman in lilac dress. Her hair was up in bun and she was staring at the sky so he couldn't see her face. Maybe he should make some voice so that she would turn around, see who was with her on the same balcony and she would leave as if politely, leaving him alone at last. But his thoughts faded as he saw how she leaned over the rail. Then just like that her leg slipped and she was falling.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

So. I'll be updating this when I feel like it, not every once in a month like I try to do with my other uncomplete stories. This is just little not-so-important-side-story and in every chapter there's only 500 words ^^ (if we don't count these words which I'm writing now.)

Thanks for reading and comments are welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

It was forbidden to Kagome to show her face in any parties for a month. It could have been a shame if only she would have liked them but the lack of dancing and wine wasn't a big lose to her. She liked to stay at home in her own room, reading about stories of adventures. She liked to walk in park or forest, she liked much of things. But not of parties every week though it was a clear thing for fine lady to like.

And fine lady didn't yell at others like she had yelled to that Duke's son. Her parents weren't pleased neither was Kikyo. She should have just walked away without a word.

But that jerk did deserve that! Sure he had saved her life but for what? To have a chance to yell at her? Kagome shook her head determinedly.

This time it was their family's party when she was allowed to join downstairs in the hall. Kikyo's birthday.

"Gongratulations, sister", Kagome smiled and hugged Kikyo who was wearing a black long dress, mixed with burgundy. It was clear as the day, she was looked like a goddess.

"Thank you, Kagome. I am glad that father let you come down from your dark room", she smiled briefly to her, always briefly then something caught her eyes. "Excuse me, I think my future husband wants a dance."

Kagome's eyes widened and she followed Kikyo with her eyes as she walked to Mr. Naraku Ichijo. A dark, mystical man who apparently had proposed Kikyo. Probably mother and father knew too.

_No one ever tell me anything, of course_, she stated and sighed. The music began and men started to ask their wives and attractive ladies to dance floor so Kagome backed out of the way. Few had even asked Kagome too but she had refused. After all, she didn't really care about dancing.

"Care to dance?"

Kagome gasped softly at gruff voice behind her. As she saw the owner's face, her mouth fell open. It was him, the jerk-man Inuyasha. She was wondered why he would ask her to dance since their first and last meeting had end not so happily. But the way he asked and his clearly nervous face, which also looked a bit red, made her giggle.

"What?" he snapped under his breathe.

Kagome looked at his offered hand and smiled. "What an odd thing for you to say."

Inuyasha gulped and looked angry. He was going pulled his hand away but Kagome grasped it in her own.

"Yes", she nodded. She saw how he blinked, so confused and surprised. Why had he asked if he had been so sure that she would say no?

He quickly recovered from the shock and with a bow he leaded her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Funny how long it's been since my last update. I just accidentally noticed that I had written down this chapter months ago XD Mean and silly me. Anyway this isn't very important story for me. I will finish it but without any hurry. So here's *chuckle chuckle* "long-waited" update.

Thanks for reading and reviews are welcomed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.


End file.
